Ends are often beginnings
by ChrisAlpF
Summary: A snippet of something I'm working on.


It was raining, it's the first thing i remember about that night. We'd been so certain me and her that it wasn't going to rain. Staring up at those wispy clouds as they drifted to some far off land we'd quipped about how someone somewhere was about to get drenched. It was so easy with her, life just passed by leaving the embers of warm memories in its wake.

Why do you things always have to change. Why does time have to carry on its twisting path dragging us along like some lame dog.

She'd been holding that red ribbon of hers. As the wind picked up wrapping us up in its embrace it whipped against her grasp. Hey tight worker's overalls seemed to keep out most of the cold but she kept shivering. I wanted to reach out to grab her in my arms hold her tell her about how I felt, tell her what she meant to me, tell her how much I needed her. Maybe If I had she'd still be here.

Her eyes wandered that night she tried to hide I think but I caught her the fleeting glances to the sun descending below the horizon, to the mountains with their golden sheen, to the vast valleys beyond our little alcove. Even then some deep instinct kept telling me something was wrong. It grew like a horrible sickness in my chest. Yet I buried it acted like everything was going to stay the same, like nothing was wrong.

She'd seemed so happy that night. As the darkness filled the alcove she'd shuffled up next to me and told me about how her farms enforcer had tripped and fallen face first into a pile Mushoc dung and then tried to pass it off as a deliberate act. We'd sat and laughed about it as the moon rose to its peak. She had always been such a good story teller. Sometimes she'd even tell me of her dreams twisting them into epic tales of princesses and princes or mysterious about dragons and elves.

While telling her tales and experiences she'd always be wearing that smile. It wasn't some full faced smile it was far more subtle. It was a slight raising of the edges of her lips. If you didn't pay a lot of attention you'd miss it. But once you saw it, once you noticed the gleam in those deep blue eyes. It was something you never want to let go of. I think if that smile ordered me off to my death i'd happily accept my task. Yet it was the sort of smile that could so quickly turn to sadness.

It did that night. I don't really remember what I said which caused it. I talked about how my teacher said I was quick learner. I spoke of how he thought I might be able to start working in my own shop soon. While she congratulated me while, her face filled with a wide smile. I saw it that gleam that glint in her eyes faded away replaced with something else.

She grew quiet. The wind seemed to stop. Then so slowly the rain started to fall. She looked at me a curl of hair her unique purple hair falling in from of her eyes. She let out a welp as a droplet hit her exposed neck. "I guess were the ones who're going to get drenched" she said.

I laughed "I think weather predicting might not be our best skill"

She smiled and pulled the curl back into line. Then the silence returned drawing out as the rain grew heavier. "I think we'd should get back to the houses your enforcer will give me hell if you get a cold" as I turned to get up. She grabbed my arm.

"No please not yet" she said

For a moment I swear I saw a tear running down that cheek. She turned her head away. "What it's like?" her voice cracked a little.

"What's what like?" I said.

"Having a place, a future?" she said

"I've never really thought about it, but why do you ask you have a place on the farm" I said

"It's.. not the same even now i'm still an outsider to them" she said

"You've lived here for years now, your not an outsider Tali" I said

She did not reply but her face did. It was not one of acceptance or even a resigned acceptance. She did not believe me.

She stood up to leave lit by the moonlight. I stood considering her words and then she hugged me. It was warm. As the seconds drew out my heartbeat let out excited beats. I laid my head on hers. Her hair gently brushing against my face. Then it was over. She turned and left the alcove red faced.

I smiled as she left thoughts of her strange words forgotten.

The next morning I awoke to the discovery Talia was gone. She had taken her items and clothes from the farm house and was gone.


End file.
